


Small Mistakes, Big Apologies

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is stupid, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, james is good bro, thomas is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander gets hurt again.Thomas is starting to worry for his life.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Small Mistakes, Big Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so cute

“I believe-one second, sorry, I must take this call,” Thomas apologizes, excusing himself from the meeting with John Adams.

“Hello?” Thomas says, picking up.

“Thomas?” Alexander’s voice says. 

“What did you do.”

“I didn’t-why do you assume every time I call you, something bad has happened?”

“It is literally the only thing you can do with your height.”

“Shut up.”

“Where are you?”

“Home.”

“What did you burn down.”

“I feel attacked. But I kinda, maybe sorta, got into a fight?”

Thomas pauses.

“Thomas what happ-” Alexander says, only to be cut off when Thomas hangs up.

Thomas swiftly walks into his office and grabs his bags and coat.

“Thomas?” James asks, slightly concerned.

“Alexander. Fight.” Thomas says and somehow that explains everything.

“I’ll tell the rest,” James says, understanding Thomas’s concern for his husband.

Thomas nods curtly.

It’s not that he’s mad at James.

Quite the opposite, really.

The man was doing him a big favor by telling everyone and saving him time.

But Thomas was in overprotective-husband mode and nothing could stop him.

Thomas was pushing speed limits and almost going through red lights on his way home.

He throws open the door to find Alexander staring in surprise at him.

Alexander was shirtless, bruises all across his torso, a couple of scratches along his back, and a busted lip.

Thomas feels his anger rise as he sees the injuries.

Alexander sees to notice. “Don’t worry. They got it worse than me.”

Thoma purses his lips.

Alexander flinches underneath his scrutinizing gaze.

“First Aid Kit. Now,” Thomas orders the brunette.

Alexander is up in an instance to go get it.

Thomas drops his bags and throws his coat onto the chair closest to him.

He rubs his temples attempting to fight off an inevitable headache.

“Found it!” Alexander says joyfully, reentering the room.

Thoma grabs it and quickly gets to work.

He applied alcohol to the cuts and bandages them.

Thomas wraps the tender and bruised areas and cleans off his split lip.

Thomas finally finishes, a huge weight lifted off his chest.

Alexander sits down in his lap, forehead touching Thomas’s.

Thomas sighs deeply. “Why do I love you?”

Alexander giggles.

Thomas’s mood is immediately lifted. “So that’s why.”

Alexander smiles, attempting to kiss Thomas only to be pulled into a tight hug.

No kissing till his broken lip had healed.

Alexander would complain but he brought it upon himself.

“Please be careful. I don’t want to lose you,” Thomas whispers.

Alexander shakes his head. “I won’t.”

“Promise me you won’t do it again?” Thomas asks.

Alexander shakes his head once more. “I can’t.”

Thomas just sighs. 

He was expecting this. “What did he say anyways?”

Alexander shifted uncomfortably. “He called me creole.”

Thomas’s heart broke. “Oh, darlin.”

He holds Alexander tighter.

They sit in a comfortable silence till Thomas breaks it.

“You did say he got it worse, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
